Journey to Midnight
General Information :The Great Jouney is a term that refers to the journey that Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw (now Squirrelflight), Crowpaw (now Crowfeather), Stormfur, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt took to the Sun-Drown Place to meet Midnight (Character) the badger and hear what she had to tell. :It also refers to how the Clans journeyed from the forest to the Lake home. Roles Played By The Characters Brambleclaw Brambleclaw was the self-elected leader of the group, and not long after beginning their long, and for one cat, perilous journey to and from the Sun-Drown Place, they became used to taking orders from him. Even after the Great Journey, they were still looking to him for leadership out of habit. Also, as became apparent on their trip home, Brambleclaw was beginning to fall in love with Squirrelflight. Squirrelpaw Though she is now a warrior with the name Squirrelflight, at the time of the Great Journey she was only an apprentice. She was not one of the chosen cats for the journey, but she forced Brambleclaw to let her follow him. Her fiery attitude bothered the other cats, but neither Stormfur nor Brambleclaw seemed to care, as they both fell in love with her. In the end, though, Brambleclaw became her mate. Crowpaw Crowpaw was the only other apprentice to take the journey, but, unlike Squirrelpaw, he was one of the chosen cats. He was chosen by Deadfoot in Starclan, but the leaders of the clans still thought he was too young and that he couldn't cope with the perilous journey. Crowpaw fell in love with Feathertail to the dismay of Stormfur. He was almost killed by Sharptooth and Feathertail died saving him. Stormfur Stormfur is Feathertail's brother; he was not a chosen cat, and he only followed his sister because of all they had been through together (They had both been nearly killed by Tigerstar for being halfclan). On their trek back to the forest, they met the Tribe of Rushing Water and they thought he was the silver cat in their prophecy. They soon found out he wasn't the cat to save the Tribe from Sharptooth. Feathertail Feathertail was a chosen cat, and she was madly in love with Crowpaw. She usually stopped the group from arguing. She died saving the Tribe and Crowpaw from the mountain lion, Sharptooth. She fell to her death with the sharp chunk of rock that crushed the huge cat. She turned out to be the "silver cat" to fulfill the Tribe's prophecy. All of the cats grieved for her and she was buried under a tree by the waterfall which was a great honor in the Tribe. Tawnypelt Tawnypelt was also a chosen cat, and she is Brambleclaw's sister. She was badly injured on the Great Journey in the Twolegplace by rats. She was also the one who got the group moving. It is said in Secrets of the Clans that tawnypelt encouraged Feathertail to love Crowpaw. Other Minor Characters Ravenpaw & Barley Loners who helped point out the correct direction to the Sun-Drown Place. They also gave the cts food and shelter for a night. Purdy A pale-brown tabby tom kittypet who helped the journeying cats through Twolegplace. Midnight A future-seeing badger who told the cats about the destruction coming to the forest.